Ce dernier mot qui résonnait en nous tous
by Sylmarils
Summary: Il n'était personne. Il aurait pu être une femme ou quiconque d'autre que cela n'aurait rien changé. C'était une personne banale, sans importance. Mais c'était avant tout un être humain restreint dans son droit le plus fondamental. Liberté, ah, liberté.


**Note de l'auteur:**

 _J'ai regardé sur FF les fan fictions en français de V pour Vendetta (parce que lire de l'anglais, ça va bien un moment, mais quand même!) et j'ai été super déçue en voyant que le nombre de fan fics disponibles se contaient sur les doigts d'une main... Snif... Vu que V pour Vendetta est pour moi une oeuvre marquante de ma jeunesse (si on considère que je suis toujours jeune, on peut dire de mon enfance), je ne pouvais pas rester tout simplement sans rien faire. Non, chers lecteurs et lectrices, ce n'est pas du 'V x Evey' car selon moi (cela n'engage que moi et patati et patata), ce serait une honte de résumer V pour Vendetta à cela et voilà donc une fan fiction (qui fait pas honneur, hein, j'ai aucune prétention à ça) qui représente ma vision de ce film (OUI, J'AI PAS LU LA BANDE DESSINEE!)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

Un homme, assis sur son canapé, regardait la télévision. C'était un homme mais cela aurait pu tout à fait être une femme, ce détail importait peu finalement dans sa personne. Il regardait un programme télévisé. Bien évidemment, la censure, ce voile posé sur les yeux du spectateur, n'offrait qu'une vision très primaire de notre monde...

Liberté...

Le soir venu, ce même homme, dans sa routine quotidienne qu'il avait établi au fruit d'un dur labeur, se coucha sans sortir prendre un verre entre amis ou même s'amuser. Sa tête se reposa dans un bruit sourd sur le matelas froid. Pourquoi cette restriction? Le couvre-feu.

Liberté.

Le lendemain matin, ce même homme, la peur au ventre camouflée par des sourires encourageants, alla à son travail, une école. Il s'assit devant son bureau et ses yeux ne purent se poser que sur le portrait du chancelier accroché au fond de la salle de classe, telle une ombre planant autour de lui, le menaçant. Alors que ses mains tremblaient, il récita avec ferveur l'hymne nationale.

Liberté!

Ses élèves qui aprenaient une histoire qui aurait pu être sortie d'un livre de science fiction gobaient ce tas d'idioties sans broncher, eux aussi sous la peur de la répression. L'homme se leva et, quittant la salle de classe qui pour lui était à présent une prison, s'en alla vers la salle des professeurs.

Liberté!

Cet homme avait regardé hier la télévision... Il avait vu le discours de V. Cet homme, banal professeur, venait de réaliser son importance dans ce cycle vicieux et prenait conscience des engrenages qui s'étaient actionnés autour de lui, créant ainsi sa prison de métal.

Liberté!

Il rangea son sac, se rua à l'extérieur, sentant un chant nouveau battre en lui. Il prit une inspiration et emprunta le même chemin qu'habituellement pour rentrer chez lui. C'était de nouveau cet engrenage meurtrier qui s'actionnait, le rendant prisonnier de sa propre existence.

Liberté!

Cet homme, messieurs dames, avait trop souffert de la captivité dans laquelle il avait vécu. Il ne pouvait pas attendre l'ultimatum de V. Il ne pouvait pas et que pouvait faire un seul homme face au gouvernement totalitaire sous lequel il était?! HEIN?!

Liberté!

L'homme se rua chez lui. Son calme légendaire qui lui avait valu un des meilleurs postes de son école l'avait entièrement quitté. Cet homme n'était plus que rage, une colère qui grondait en lui depuis sa naissance, non, une colère qui grondait en nous tous!

LIBERTE!

Cet homme ne voyait pas de solutions à son problème. Il ne pouvait pas voir d'issues possibles. Il revoyait sa fille, dans les manifestations, mourir... Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre ces gens-là. On ne pouvait pas.

LIBERTE!

Cet homme, messieurs dames, fis un choix difficile. Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon, mais face à la prison qu'il s'était lui-même créé, quelqu'un lui tendait enfin les clés. V. Mais il ne pouvait pas les accepter, il ne pouvait pas accepter son échec. Il avait failli, il s'était fait avoir si facilement. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur tout cela et reprendre une vie normale. IL NE POUVAIT PAS!

LIBERTE!

Une femme accourut vers le comissaire. Toute jeune, stagiaire, encore innocente des horreurs de Londres, elle se tourna vers son supérieur et lui dit:

-Suicide.

-Ouais... Allez, au boulot.

La fermeture éclair se referma à tout jamais sur ce professeur banal, l'emportant lui aussi dans l'oubli.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Je ne peux conclure que par: Souviens toi, souviens toi de ce 5 de novembre, de ses poudres et sa conspiration. Souviens toi de ce jour, souviens-t-en, à l'oubli..._ _Je ne peux me résoudre._


End file.
